This love is ours
by mandeyinwonderland
Summary: Just a bunch of Lucissa one-shots, based on Taylor Swift songs bc I love her so much. Mostly fluff/adorableness but mixed in with a little angst. Bc y'know its Luciussa


**That one where I just write a bunch Lucissa of one shots/prompts based on Taylor Swift songs bc I am such a Taylor Swift stan**

_Today was a fairytale_

Narcissa stood in front of her wardrobe debating which dress to wear, would Lucius prefer her in the blue, the floral or the red? She knew that it didn't require her to go all out, after all, it was only a quick date and it was only to the ice cream shop in Hogsmeade. But this one was the first one that was away from Hogwarts grounds, away from Bellatrix's watchful eye. She adored her older sister but sometimes she could be difficult, Bella didn't exactly think Lucius was right for her. Narcissa thought it was mainly because Bellatrix had just broken up with Rod and was on some anti-man stance. Whatever, Lucius was different, admittedly he was Narcissa's first boyfriend and they'd only been dating a few months but there was something about how she felt when she was around him, her heart gave odd little squeezes when he looked at her, and she could almost swear time stood still when he smiled. Yes, yes she had fallen hard and fast for him, but come on, what girl wouldn't? He was easily one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts. Her mother was thrilled, saying that she'd not do better than a Malfoy but that really didn't matter to Ciss, it was just an added bonus she supposed. What mattered was how she felt around him.

Deciding on the floral dress, Narcissa put it on and made her way down to the common room to meet Lucius.

"You look beautiful" Lucius said, his voice soft as he took her hand

"Thank you" Narcissa said, sure that she was blushing

They made their way to the village, making general chit chat about classes and their upcoming exams. Lucius was looking to having a job in the ministry, she tried to ignore that little voice in her head that weirdly sounded so much like her mother, that she couldn't do better than a Malfoy.

"I can help you study if you like, I mean, I won't be that much help but I can try" Narcissa said as they sat down

"That would be fantastic, thank you Ciss" Lucius said, with that smile again, oh that smile, she swore it could light up even the darkest of says

"It would be a pleasure" Narcissa said, returning his smile. She swore this was the kind of things that she had read about. She had never seen Bella and Rod smile and look at eachother the same way she did with Lucius. Not that she could be sure that there was much love between Rod and Bella, it had always been more physical or at least that's what Bella had told her. Narcissa often didn't want to know the details that her sister so happily and openly shared

The conversation continued, light and easy. Lucius allowed her to eat some of his mint chocolate chip ice cream after she had decided that he'd made the much better choice compared to her strawberry.

"So what are your plans for summer?" Lucius asked as they started the walk back to the castle, Narcissa was a little sad that the date couldn't be longer but with Lucius in 7th year, he needed to get back and study

"I'm not sure, most likely our summer home in France"

"Would you like to join myself and my parents in Dorset? I know it's no France but I would love it if we could spend more time together.

Time slowed down again, Narcissa swore her heart was beating so much faster than before "I would like that" She said with nod

Lucius smiled again and, then it happened, he kissed her. This was their first kiss, they had been taking it slow in that regard, Lucius not wanting to do anything unless she felt comfortable. The kiss felt so perfect, so right. Lucius's hand ran through her hair as they kissed, Narcissa felt like flying

"I'll see you after I study?" He asked, as he pulled away, his eyes locked on hers, Narcissa just nodded, somehow not being able to find the words to say, he smiled again and walked towards the library. Narcissa just stood there for a moment, so this is what love felt like. She was never sure before, she couldn't say she had ever felt it, her mother and father were pretty much in a loveless marriage, from what she could see anyway, they never really spoke to eachother anymore. It felt good, and boy would she like to have this forever.


End file.
